


Shot in the Dark

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Insecure Clint, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper





	Shot in the Dark

"Take the shot Barton." Coulson ordered and the arrow flew from his finger tips just as a man made it to the top of the fire escape.

"Target neutralized sir. I've got company." He didn't hear Coulson's answer too busy twisting to his feet with a rush of adrenaline.

"Hands up." The man ordered. Clint laughed.

"I don't think so." He swiftly ducked under the gun twisting it out of the guys grip. A hard push with his shoulder sent the man crashing to the ground.

Clint could hear Coulson scuffling with someone a few floors down and quickly swung down the fire escape. The heel of his boot made contact with the mans head and he dropped.

"Hey Coulson enjoying the view?" Clint asked.

"Are all targets neutralized?" Coulson asked.

"Yes sir." Clint reports as he follows Coulson down the fire escape.

"Good extraction is tomorrow." Coulson explains and Clint is still bouncing on his heels, strung out on adrenaline.

"That's nice." Clint answers and the walk back to their temporary apartment Clint still bouncing slightly. He's not sure how it happened one second he was annoying Phil with all his extra energy and the next he was pressed between a wall and his handler and his handler was handling him.

"Clint?" Phil whispers sounding more out of control than Clint has ever heard him.

"Phil." He whispers back and then soft lips press to his and he finds himself melting back against the wall.

"Bed now." Coulson orders and Clint grabs the mans hand scurrying into his room.

"Sir, kiss me please." Clint whispers as he falls back onto the bed. Soft lips press back against his as Phil smoothly swings a leg over him hands wandering around the hem of his shirt.

"Mmm, Clint." Phil murmurs against his lips his tongue darting out to tease at Clint's lower lip.

"Oh." Clint gasps his mouth falling open and Phil's tongue delves inside.

"Delicious." Phil sighs before nipping at Clint's lip earning a gasp from the man under him.

"Clothes off Clint." Phil growls swinging off of Clint's waist so he can watch the man strip.

"Yes Sir." Clint groans tugging his T-shirt over his head in one smooth move.

"God I wanna lick your abs. You're so beautiful Clint." A light blush colors the archers cheeks.

"Thank you sir." Clint mumbles and Phil scowls.

"Would I lie to you?" Phil demands his hand tracing over Clint's side.

"Not unless it was necessary for a mission." Clint answers.

"Then I'm not lying. You're beautiful." Phil states and presses his lips to Clint's sternum. "Now pants off. I wanna see you Clint."

"Okay. I trust you." Before Clint unbuttons his pants he produces four different knives and two guns.

"Wow, that is way hotter than I would have thought." Phil mumbled catching Clint in a bruising kiss. Clint is gasping when he finally pulls away and reveling in the fact that his mouth tastes like /Phil/.

"Pants? Please sir. They're so tight." Clint whines. Phil immediately fumbles with the button.

"You're so good for me Clint." Phil whispers against his skin as he pushes Clint's jeans down his legs.

"Thank you sir." Clint whispers breathlessly.

"Can I see you too?" Clint's fingers tease along his neck.

"Yes. Strip me." He commands and deft fingers quickly remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"Fuck, Phil." Clint whispers dropping down to suck on a nipple.

"Oh god." Phil moans. "I want your mouth on my cock yesterday Clint."

"Oh please sir." His fingers were already unbuttoning Coulson's pants and he eagerly pulled them off.

"Suck me Clint." Phil said fingers tangling in Clint's hair as the blonde wrapped his lips around Phil's cock. "Oh baby. You're so hot." Clint hums softly tongue flicking over the tip of Phil's dick. "Oh fuck Clint you're gonna kill me." Phil groans and is met with a challenging glint in Clint's eyes as the archer slowly sinks down on his cock. His hands stroke over Phil's thighs and Phil almost cums the moment Clint starts swallowing around his dick.

"Shit Clint!" Phil moans as Clint's nose presses into his skin eyes still looking up through his eyelashes. "So beautiful baby. So good. Fuck so good Clint." Clint sucks hard bobbing back and forth on his dick. "Clint I'm cuming. Fuck." Clint pulls of so just the tip is in his mouth and swallows every last drop.

"So good sir." Clint whispers licking his lips.

"Let me take care of you Clint." Phil mumbles hand stroking Clint's cheek.

"Not necessary Phil." Clint whispers crawling up the bed to lay next to Phil. "I / _really_ / like giving head."

"God Clint." Phil sighs and then before Clint can think Phil is standing up and reaching for his pants. "See you in-"

"Stay" Clint whispers. "Please." His voice sounds suddenly broken and lonely.

"Clint I-" Phil starts.

"No Phil please. I-I understand you don't, you don't want me like that. Why would you?" He laughs curling into himself. "It's just one night though, can-can't you let me pretend. Just for a bit. Please."

"No." Phil whispers stroking Clint's hair. Clint flinches at the word. "No pretending. I want you every way I can have you."

"You have me Phil." Clint sighs hiding against his shoulder. "I love you." 

"Love you too baby."


End file.
